Fade Out to Black
by kutekaimunster
Summary: A story of Love between two boys and the people around them
1. Love and a Bad Day

Chapter 1

"Eeee!!"

"Oh my god no WAY!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

Was all Mikai heard as he walked into school early Friday morning. The girls were crowded around a very tall and very good looking boy. Mikai walked over to his best friend Lear, who was leaning against the wall, enjoying the show.

"What in the heck is going on here?" Mikai asked,

"A Daisuke Ginnai just transferred here and apparently he's some incredibly popular model; as well as he's single, so all the girls have lost it."

"Oh."

"Sucks for the rest of us guys cuz now we've got no chance at all."

Mikai rolled his eyes,

"Like getting girls OR guys, for that matter, has ever been an issue for you."

Lear grinned at him and winked,

"True, but the same goes for you and you're 'oh-so-cute' baby face. Now all the guys who were interested in you before will have plenty of time to harass you."

"You're point being?" Mikai asked.

"What? You thinking about taking one of them up on their offer?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing; only, you know they'll just fuck you and move on."

Mikai shifted the weight of his back pack on his shoulders,

"I know that. That's why I'm not going to have any serious relationships until I know I'm really in love."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Lore teased.

"Sorry my morals are different than yours," Mikai retorted. Lore shrugged as the first period bell rung,

"Let's see how this whole 'model' thing plays out," said Lear.

Mikai nodded and both boys headed of to their 1st period classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time lunch had rolled around, Mikai could have pulled out all his hair and stuck multiple pairs of scissors in his ears. He absolutely could not believe his bad luck.

He had every class with Daisuke.

The fangirl screams and rants were enough to make him mad. What was worse is that Lear was right. The guys were all over him, as well as he'd caught Daisuke frequently eyeing him throughout the day.

"Dude what's wrong?" Lear asked Mikai when he joined him for lunch, "you look like you're ready to kill us all."

"That's because I _am_ ready to kill you all," Mikai growled in response.

"Awww, is my little sweetie-pie having a bad day?" Hisame teased. Mikai glared at him,

"No Hisame today has been one of the better days in my life."

"I'm sure. Now, why don't you come over here with me darling?"

Mikai sighed and sat down next to Hisame who promptly wrapped his arms across Mikai's middle and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry my love," said Hisame, cuddling closer to Mikai, "I'll make your day better."

Lear rolled his eyes,

"Get a room will ya?" Hisame turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Lear,

"Be quiet you. You're just jealous that Mikai likes me better as seme."

Lore scowled, and Mikai slapped Hisame on the back of his head,

"Baka."

Hisame ignored the slap and put his forehead to Mikai's and gave him a light peck on the lips,

"Oh, but you know it's true babe."

Mikai couldn't stop the smile that creped onto his face.

"You're so weird," he told Hisame as he shoved him away and went to sit with Lear. Lear pulled Mikai in close and rested his head on Mikai's.

"Oh, _rejection_," said Hisame who moved to lie in front of the two boys. He laid on his stomach, head resting in his hands, propped up by his elbows.

"Awww," he said, "I give up; you two are just too cute."

Mikai snuggled closer to Lear ignoring Hisame's comment.

"Hey," said Lear, "you guys wanna hang out after school today?" Mikai shrugged,

"Why not? Hisame?"

"Eh, sorry I have soccer practice today until late."

"That's fine," said Lear.

"I'll make sure to call you guys later though."

"Ok," said Mikai.

"Oh, and also, "we have exactly five minutes to get to class," said Hisame. Mikai groaned; reluctant to move.

"Sorry," said Lear, "come on, up we go." He grabbed Mikai's hands and hoisted him up off the ground. Hisame popped up from the ground as well,

"I'll see you guys later then!"

Lear and Mikai turned to each other,

"Well," said Lear, "I hope the rest of the day is better."

Mikai scoffed,

"Yeah right."

"At least it's Friday," Lear said; a last attempt to make a bad situation better. Mikai smiled,

"True." He got on his tip toes and gave Lear a kiss,

"See you after school."

----------------------------------------------------

Uh yeah....well this is a Yaoi story (in case you can't already tell that) with characters from me and my friend Paula's original manga "Fade in to Black" Our original characters are: Lore (now Lear) Mikai, Daisuke, and Elleiie. My characters that I created for the purposes of this story are: Hisame, Nora, and Jiro. There's no purpose to this it just is.

-Mike


	2. All His Fault

**Chapter 2**

"Where are your parents?" Mikai asked Lear after arriving at his house.

"Oh, they're in Kyoto for a business trip. They'll be back on Monday."

"Seriously? Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure," Lear said as he wrapped his arms around Mikai's waist, "When are you gonna tell Hisame we're together?"

Mikai wrapped his arms loosely around his neck,

"When you get it through your head that we're really not."

"True, but for us so far, we're as close as it gets, or do you have someone you're not telling me about?"

"No it's just you and Hisame."

"Good." Lore kissed Mikai who moaned as he felt Lear slip his tongue inside his mouth. Mikai stood up higher on his tip-toes and tightened his

grip around Lear's neck. The boys finally broke apart for some much needed air.

"Yummy," said Lore who licked his lips to emphasize his point. Mikai released his grip on Lear's neck.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mikai asked.

"Hmmm…we could have a movie night, but we have a few hours before it gets dark so we could…"

"Have dinner?" Mikai suggested.

"That sounds nice. Fancy or casual?"

"Fancy."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Seasons 52?" said Mikai. Lear smiled,

"Then it's a date."

"Hello and welcome to Seasons 52. Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yeah Shizuoka for two," said Lore.

"Right this way please gentlemen," said the waitress who led them around the restaurant to where they were sitting.

"Hello, my name is Elleiie and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"We'll both have coke," said Mikai.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Lear whistled once the waitress was out of sight,

"Did you see her? Wow. Hey, I know we planned on a sleepover and stuff tonight, but if I can talk her into coming home with me after her shift

is that alright with you?"

Mikai was a little hurt but consented anyways.

* * *

In the end, the waitress ended up taking Lear up on his offer, so Mikai was left to walk home alone.

"So much for out 'date'," he muttered to himself. As he walked, Mikai began to wonder why he was always the one left hanging. He shook his

head not wanting to think about it.

Rounding the corner before his street he noticed a few things:

1) all the lights in his house were on

2) his parents' car was in the driveway

3) there was a ginormous black hummer/limo in front of his house

He paused, then ran up to the house and burst through the front door to see five pairs of eyes staring at him. His mother and father; sitting on

the smaller of the two couches in his living room, two other people who he didn't know on the larger couch and…sitting in the large arm chair

was none other than Daisuke Ginnai.

"Honey," he heard his mother say. He turned to look at her,

"Where have you been all night?"

It took a minute for him to respond,

"Uh, yeah. I went over to Lore's after school, and then we went out to dinner. Sorry; I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"Oh, well have a seat. We have a lot to talk to you about," said his father who motioned to the other chair beside Daisuke. Mikai nodded slowly and made his way to the chair.

"Mikai," said his mother, "these are the Ginnais and the boy sitting next to you is their son, Daisuke."

"It's a pleasure," Mikai managed to choke out. There was an uncomfortable silence before his mother spoke again,

"Mikai, the Ginnais went to school with your father and me, and in out senior year of college we planned an around the world trip."

"But," said his father, "several things happened that prevented us from doing so. Like all four of us had kids and careers to worry about."

"But now," said Daisuke's mother, "our kids are all grown up – at least enough to the point where they can take care of themselves – and we're financially and executively safe enough so that we can take our trip."

There was a pause as Mikai took everything in and let it register,

"Wait…what?" he asked.

"We're going to take an around the world trip that will take several months," said his father.

"You and Daisuke will stay here, and you, Mikai, will be staying with Daisuke in his mansion."

* * *

A groggy Mikai walked into school early Monday morning; his and Daisuke's parents had left on their trip the day before and Mikai had spent the majority of the night moving himself into Daisuke's mansion.

He had been sure to pick the guest room farthest away from Daisuke's master bedroom. He figured that even if he had to live in the same house as Daisuke he didn't have to 'live' around him. In the end his brilliant idea ended up backfiring.

Mikai rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes attempting to alleviate his killer headache.

"Hey! Mikai!" it was Daisuke's voice; he kept walking.

"Mikai wait up!" when he'd caught up with Mikai Daisuke asked him,

"Hey, why didn't you take the limo with me this morning?"

"Because I don't like screaming girls at seven in the morning.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and could you please _not_ move people and their things in the middle of the night?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Daisuke asked, feigning innocence.

"You now perfectly well what I mean asshole," Mikai growled, "you moved not only all of my stuff but ME to a room directly across from yours, for no reason, in the middle of the night!"

When Mikai had finished, he realized just how loud he was being. He flushed as he felt hundreds of piercing glares from the girls and quite a few questioning glances from everyone else,

"Never mind just leave me alone."

* * *

Mikai, Lear, and Hisame all headed to 4th period P.E. together.

"You guys ready for the marathon today?" Hisame asked.

"I don't really care but I'm not sure Mikai's feeling up to it," replied Lear.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," said Hisame.

"I don't think you should do the relay today. Just tell coach you can't," said Lear.

"Thank you for worrying so much about my health," said Mikai, "but I'm seriously fine. I'm just a little sleepy."

Lear raised his eyebrow at Mikai but dropped it. All three boys arrived at the gym where everyone else was waiting for the relay to begin.

"Okay!" yelled their coach, "today is the day we have our relay. Fifty laps around the track and whoever makes it through them first wins. Understand?"

"YES SIR!" said all of the students.

_'Ugh, noise,'_ thought Mikai.

"Everybody line up!"

All the students filed onto the track ready to race.

"Hey. Hisame. Pst," said Lear.

"What?" Hisame whispered back.

"I know Mikai said he's feeling fine, but I'd still like to keep an eye on him."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great. Thanks."

"Are you ready?" Coach yelled, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Thirty or so students bolted past each other on the track. And so began the relay.

* * *

About 45 laps in, Mikai started feeling really, really horrid. It was getting hard for him to breathe, he was lightheaded and wanted to pass out, felt like he was about to throw up, and had legs that felt like jelly.

'_It's just five more laps, five more. I can do five more. I'm fine I'm just sleepy.' _

The next thing Mikai knew was: his body had reached its limit and he was falling on the ground in a glorious blackout of relief.

"Mikai!"

"Mikai!"

He groaned. What had happened?

"Mikai?"

He turned his head to his left weakly,

"What…?"

"Oh good, you're awake. You took quite the fall there mister."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. You passed out form exhaustion, as well as a slight cold. If you go home and rest you should be find by tomorrow morning."

Mikai placed his arm over his eyes. Great.

"Thank you," he said as he slowly climbed out of the cot.

"No problem dear, just be careful you might still be a little shaky."

"Yeah."

Mikai thanked the nurse again then headed out of the infirmary with every intention of going home and sleeping for the next decade and a half. He walked out of the school head down, hands in his pockets.

Then, he was being shoved by someone into an ally near the school. When he finally got a chance to look up it was three girls from his school.

"Hey! Are you the kid who's living with Daisuke?"

"Yeah…"

The girl kicked him – hard – in the stomach.

"Oomph!"

"Take that," she said.

"Listen up you," said the obvious leader of the group, "you had better stay away from him. A scrawny, useless little five-year-old like you doesn't deserve to live with him."

With those words in mind the girls began to beat Mikai harshly. Just when he thought he was going to die if he was hit again someone called out,

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The girls all straightened up,

"Uh…nothing we…."

"GO AWAY AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACES TO ME AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The girls ran for their lives. Mikai's savior ran up to him and cradled him in their arms.

"Mikai? Hey Mikai, it's Lear. Hang in there ok? You're going to be ok now."

Lear picked Mikai up bridal style and carried him away from the ally. School had just gotten out and Daisuke was running toward Lear.

"Hey! Is that Mikai? What happened?"

Lear glared up at him,

"Don't you ever fucking go near Mikai again do you hear me? This is all you're fault!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Mikai is staying with me until his parents get back and you can just go back and have a nice little party with your crazy screaming fan bitches."

With that Lear stormed off with Mikai in his arms and left Daisuke fuming in the school's front lawn.

* * *

Oh shnap

-Mike


	3. Sex and Pizza

**Chapter 3**

"Hisame! Hisame!"

"Oh my god what happened?" Hisame asked as he ran up to Lear who was carrying a passed out, bruised and bloodied Mikai.

"Oh my goodness," he whispered.

"Yeah," said Lear, "Listen, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"I need you to go over to the 'prince' Daisuke over there and tell him we'll be at his house by five to pick up Mikai's things."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you're spending the night."

Hisame nodded, and gave Mikai a quick glance before running over to Daisuke. Lear waited for Hisame who came back in a huff,

"God that guys is such an ass," said Hisame.

"What happened?" Lear asked as he and Hisame started on a fast pace to his house,

"He said that Mikai HAD to stay with him and all this shit, but we're still going to get Mikai's stuff, right?"

"Damned right we are. Will you open the door please? The key's around my neck." Hisame grabbed the key and opened the door while Lear walked through with Mikai. The boys walked up the stairs to Lear's room where he laid Mikai on the bed.

"Whew. He's heavier than he looks."

"What happened?" Hisame asked while he knelt beside Mikai on the bed.

"He got beaten up by a group of Daisuke's fanbitches after he got out of the infirmary to go home."

"And how did you find him?"

"I went to check up on him and the nurse said he'd gone home about five minutes before I got there. I knew I could catch up with him easily so I went looking for him."

"But you couldn't find him, right?"

"Right, so I went back to the school and when I got there I heard noises in the ally and went to check it out.

"Ouch. Think there's any serious damage?"

"I doubt we'll be able to tell until he wakes up, but in the mean time we should try to clean up the blood and bandage what we can."

"Good point; you wanna get the medical stuff and I'll change his clothes?"

"Sure."

Both boys set of on their different tasks. Once Mikai was re-dressed in clean clothes and cleaned up, the two boys left him alone to rest.

"How are we doing on time?" Lear asked.

"We have about an hour," replied Hisame.

"Cool. Wanna take a shower?" Hisame's eyes sparkled,

"I thought you said you were seeing someone."

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

Lear removed his shirt then walked over to the shower and turned the water on. Hisame smiled,

"No, I guess not."

Lear grabbed the hem of Hisame's shirt and lifted it up over his head, then grabbed the hem of his pants, undid them and discarded them along with their shirts. He then undid and discarded his own pants and pulled Hisame into the shower; following him inside.

"Do try _not_ to scream too loud we have a patient trying to recover."

"I'll do my best _doctor._"

* * *

When Mikai came to, he became frantic. Where was he? Was he dead? Had Lear really rescued him? Panic began to swell up inside him until he heard Hisame's voice,

"Hey Lear! I think he's up…" Lear rushed over to the bed. Mikai sat up and looked around, he was in Lear's bedroom,

_'Good.'_ He breathed a sigh of relief,

"Hey you guys," he said smiling at his two best friends.

"You're okay!" Hisame yelled happily before pouncing on him.

"Aaaah! Ooph," Mikai said as he landed on his back on Lear's unforgiving floor. S

"Hisameeeeeee!!" Lear wailed, "he just got better-ish don't kill him!"

"I'm not killing him. I'm hugging him."

"Uh, Hisame?" said Mikai, "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry! Here," he pulled Mikai up off the floor and into his lap so that Mikai's legs were straddling his waist. Mikai leaned forward into Hisame's chest. Hisame gently wrapped his arms around Mikai.

"What happened?" Mikai asked.

"You got beated up," Hisame replied.

"Well yes, I think we've rather definitely established that Hisame," said Mikai, "I meant _after_ I passed out."

"I found you and brought you here," Lear told him with an angry undertone,

"Hisame and me went and got all your things from Daisuke's house as well. You'll be staying with me until your parents get back."

"Seriously?" Mikai asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Thank god." Hisame smiled down at Mikai's, now, frail body.

"So… how about dinner?" Hisame suggested.

"That'd be nice," said Mikai, "what's on the menu?" Hisame turned to Lear,

"Pizza?" Lear asked, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment that he didn't have anything better.

"That sounds wonderful," said Mikai happily.

"Great. Hisame will you call Papa Johns and order two medium cheese pizzas? I want to check up on Mikai's injuries."

"Sure thing doc." Hisame said as he skipped past a now bright red Lear. Mikai raised an eyebrow at Lear,

"What was going on while I was asleep? It's been a long time since you two have done anything together."

"I was angry," he said embarrassed, "sex calms me down, it's not like it's a huge deal."

"I thought you were seeing that Elleiie girl." Lear rolled his eyes,

"What is it with you two today? Did you both suddenly grow a dating conscious?" Mikai laughed which ended up sounding more like a dying goose then a laugh.

"Yeah, that hurt," Mikai said. Lear smiled,

"Karma. No I'm kidding. You've probably got a few bruised ribs. Let me take a look." Mikai nodded and pulled f his shirt. He held it in front of his face, examining it,

"Was I wearing this shirt this morning?"

"No we changed your clothes."

"Oh good, I'm not loosing my mind."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far…" Mikai glared at Lear playfully, tossed the garment to the side, and turned to face Lear.

"Alright," said Lear, "hands to the side." Mikai did as he was told. Lear reached out and ran his hands down Mikai's chest pushing down gently every so often. Mikai winced a couple of times before Lear hit the jackpot. Mikai screamed in pain, as Hisame walked through the door,

"Um…am I interrupting something?" Lear had his hands on Mikai's bare chest and Mikai was gripping onto Lear's wrists for dear life,

"No I was just checking for bruised ribs."

"I take it you found some."

"SO it seems. Are you okay?" Lear asked Mikai who still kept his death grip on Lear's wrists. Several seconds passed before Mikai let out a long breath and released Lear's wrists.

"Sorry," Lear told him.

"It's ok…it was just a bit of a shocker…" Lear rubbed Mikai's back,

"Sorry again. I think we should wrap up your chest just to give it a little more protection."

"That's fine, but can we do it after we eat?" he asked desperately. Mikai trusted Lear but he still didn't want him to touch his ribs again so soon.

"I guess. How long did they say it would take Hisame?"

"Forty five minutes."

"Turn around and let me see your back Mikai," said Lear. Mikai picked himself up, turned around and bent down on his knees in front of Lear,

"Okay, there are a few bruises but nothing too dramatic." Mikai leaned back into Lear's chest,

"You'll be sore for a while, but it should heal pretty quickly," Lear told him as he wrapped his arms around his front.

Mikai sat in between Lear's legs and played with his fingers. Lear gently kissed Mikai's neck,

"What would I do without you here to take care of me, Lear?" Mikai asked as he moved his head to the side so he could see Lear's face,

"I have no idea." Lear kissed Mikai's soft, pink lips and Mikai kissed back happily.

"Hey!"

Lear and Mikai broke apart to look at a completely forgotten Hisame,

"If we're gonna be lovey-dovey we have to include everyone."

Hisame sat in a huff on the bed with his arms and legs crossed,

"You want me to_ SHARE_?" Lear asked him.

"Yes I do. I mean, he's not yours." Lear looked down at Mikai who shook his head, 'no'. Lear gave him a puppy dog look as if saying, 'Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?'

Mikai again shook his head 'no'. Lear completely deflated. Mikai threw his hands up,

"Fine. Hisame, Lear want you to know that he and I are "to-ge-ther." He added air quotes around 'together'. There was a long silence before Hisame pointed at Mikai,

"You…" then at Lear, "and_ him_?"

"Well, yes," Mikai told him, "but at the same time not really. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hisame nodded his head.

"I'm not so sure that you do…"

"Of course I do!" said Hisame, now offended, "I just…am in shock that you're together."

"But we're not!" Mikai moaned. Lear interrupted,

"What Mikai is_ trying_ to say is that we're "together" but we're seeing other people as well so in that aspect we aren't together."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"See?" Lear asked Mikai, "no big deal." Mikai pouted. Several minutes later the doorbell rang,

"Must be the pizza, I'll go get it." Mikai removed himself from in between Lear's legs so he could go get their dinner. When he returned Mikai and Hisame were fighting over which movie they were going to watch. Lear smiled as he watched the two boys argue.

'So cute.' He thought.

"Alright moron one and idiot two. Let's decide on something fast because I'm starving," Lear called out. Hisame turned to Lear and asked,

"Which do you want to watch? _Batman_ or _Catch Me if You Can_?"

"_Catch Me if You Can_. Can we eat now?"

"Only if you catch me first," Mikai teased.

"Haha. You're hilarious," Lear told him.

"I know don't you love it?" Mikai responded.

"You know I do," said Lear.

"Guys! I'm here too you know!"

"Sorry," said Mikai,

"Here, hows about a kiss?"

"Ok!" The two boys leaned in but just before their lips connected Lear stuck a plate in between them,

"Eat first, sex later."

"Whatever you say doc." Both Hisame and Mikai said in unison. Lear scowled at them as they laughed and ran to get their pizza.

"Bakas."

"We love you!" they said in return.

"Uh-hu." Lear carefully grabbed the corner of one of the pillows and hit Hisame in the back with it.

"Hey!" he yelped. He turned around to see Lear and his pillow. Mikai and Hisame turned to each other and shouted,

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!"

The boys spent the remainder of the night bashing each other with pillows and eating pizza.

* * *

Uh.....yeah ^^;

-Mike


	4. Not Breathing

Chapter 4

When Mikai woke up late Tuesday morning he found himself sandwiched in between the two sturdy bodies of Hisame and Lear. It was a cold, fall morning but he felt warm and happy.

"Well look who decided to join the real world." Mikai felt Lear's warm breath close to his ear making him shiver.

"Good morning1" Hisame piped in from behind him. Mikai winced; he'd forgotten how much of a morning person Hisame was.

"Blarg," said Mikai, "I feel sore."

Lear nodded,

"I told you, you would be."  
Mikai pouted,

"I know, but I was hoping I wouldn't be."

"Regardless you – actually none of us, have to go to school today. I called us all in sick," Lear told them proudly.

"You are so bad," Mikai told him happily as he snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Oh no you don't." said Hisame, "It's 10:00 already, and I'm hungry."

Mikai and Lear sighed. Lear rolled lazily out of the bad and onto the floor beckoning Mikai to join him. Mikai moved to join him but groaned in pain as he went to sit up. Damn he was more sore than he cared to admit.

"Problems?" Lear asked him.

"I don't think I can make it…"

"Oh, well that's no problem; I'll carry you."

"Eh?!"

Lear swiftly stood up and scooped Mikai up of the mattress bridal style.

"Wait! Wait! Lear! Come on, put me down."

"Why? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

"Well, yeah but if you drop me I'm screwed!"

Lear scoffed,

"I'm offended. Fine, if you want to be dropped here you go."

"Wait! LEAR!"

Lear let go of Mikai briefly letting him drop slightly before catching him again.

"Lear!" Mikai yelled. Lear and Hisame were both laughing hysterically at Mikai's petrified face. Mikai growled,

"I'm glad you're both finding this so amusing."

"You're just so fun to tease," said Hisame, "but you're right. Enough fun and games! I'm hungry."

The boys walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Hisame hopped over to the counter and started pulling out ingredients for pancakes. Lear set Mikai down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Looks like I'll be cleaning up the mess of the century," Lear said. He stood up and shooed Hisame away from the kitchen counter. Hisame protested loudly but lost the fight. It was, after all, Lear's house. Hisame took a seat next to Mikai,

"I bet you Daisuke is barking mad right now," he said as a pleased grin crept up on his face.

"That guy is so odd," Mikai stated, "he's so…you know, like, 'high and mighty'. It drives me nuts. I'm so glad Lear's letting me stay with him."

"I'm sure he'll take good care of you," Hisame winked.

"Who's this he?" Lear asked, butting into their conversation as he brought brunch with him.

"This 'he'," said Hisame, "happens to be you."

Lear took his seat and started handing out the pancakes,

"Oh? Well of course I'll take care of my little kitten."

Mikai stuck his tongue out at Lear who shoved a slice of pancake in Mikai's mouth.

"Chew you food."

"Bite me," Mikai said around the slice of pancake.

"With pleasure."

Lear grinned evilly and started to eat,

"So," said Hisame, "what are we going to do on this lovely 'day-off' of ours?"

"Who knows," said Lear, "we're rather limited because of out crip over here," he motioned towards Mikai haphazardly. Mikai began to fume,

"Well excuse me for being such a burden and so useless!"

Mikai pushed himself away from the table and ran up the stairs. Lear raced after him,

"Mikai! Stop!"

Mikai was halfway up the stairs and in a lot of pain. He turned hard on his heels and that was it.

"MIKAI!!"

Lear rushed to catch him but he was to late. Mikai was tumbling down the stairs to Lear's horror.

"Shit!" He ran up to a limp Mikai who now lay at the bottom of the stairs. Lear knelt down beside him, panicked.

"Hisame! Hisame!!"

"What? What happened?"

"Hisame get the phone and call an ambulance."

"Why?"

"He's not breathing!"


	5. First Love

Chapter 5

Several panic filled hours later, Mikai awoke to find himself in the hospital. He stared up at the painfully white ceiling as he strived to remember what had happened. Oh yeah. He'd tripped down the stairs. But how did that end him up in the hospital?

"You're up! Wonderful."

Someone was talking to him but the words weren't registering.

"Pardon?" Mikai croaked. Oh, that hurt. There was a sharp stabbing pain in his chest cavity.

"Whoa there, careful. You had some bruised ribs, but youir fall down the stairs cracked two of them."

'_Great,'_ Mikai thought to himself.

"It's nothing too serious but you'll have to stay in the hospital for the net few weeks. Would you like me to let your friend in?"

Mikai nodded.

"Alright, here you are."

The doctor opened the door and in came Daisuke.

'Oh shit' were the words that ran through Mikai's head, but he did his best to remain calm and unaffected.

"What are you doing here?" Mikai asked him.

"Bringing you your homework for the next few weeks."

Daisuke walked over and sat on the edge of Mikai's hospital bed. Both boys were silent.

"So…uh, how are you feeling?" Daisuke asked, only making the entire exchange more awkward. Mikai turned his head away from Daisuke and replied coldly,

"How should I know? I'm in the hospital with two cracked ribs, what do you think?"

There was another long silence before Mikai felt Daisuke's weight lift off of the bed.

'_He's leaving,'_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt Daisuke's weight back on the bed. Right next to him. Mikai felt Daisuke staring at him forcing Mikai to turn around and face the other boy. What he saw scared and confused him. Daisuke's expression was a mix of anger, worry, and hurt.

"Look, I don't know what issue you've got with me but at least I'm being civil. I mean, seriously…the least you could do is look at me."

Mikai was frozen as he stared at Daisuke's stunningly blue eyes that pleaded with Mikai to let him in. Daisuke lifted his hand to touch Mikai's face, and when it did Mikai flinched away. Daisuke retracted his hand and sighed,

"Alright, well if you need me give me a call. I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

With that, he left, leaving Mikai to wonder.

* * *

"Mikai!" Hisame wailed, when he and Lear finally came to visit, "you poor, poor thing!" Mikai rolled his eyes,

"I'm fine Hisame. Hey, why didn't you guys agree to bring me my homework."  
Hisame and Lear looked at each other as Hisame turned his gaze to the ground.

"Because uh…we um…skipped that class to…"

"Have sex," Lear said bluntly, finishing Hisame's sentence. Hisame's face flared red as he carefully looked up at Mikai who was snickering.

"Why?" Lear asked.

"Because Daisuke came to give it to me this morning." Lear and Hisame exchanged glances,

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Mikai replied a little too quickly as a light pink tint littered the bridge of his nose, "he just dropped off the work and left."

"Probably off to fuck Jiro," said Hisame.

"Who?" Lear and Mikai asked in unison.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hisame asked. He went and sat in one of the hospital chairs inside Mikai's room.

"Daisuke spends a lot of time at Dystopia. I see him there when I work all the time."

"You got a_ job_ at _Dystopia_?" Lear asked in total disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you guys? I've been working there for about a month now."

"No, I'm afraid that you failed to mention anything to us," Lear told him.

"Oops, well anyways, he spends a lot of time there and there's this one kid he always asks to see. He's one of the top performers and Daisuke likes to spend a lot of "personal" time with him."

"He's gay?" Mikai asked.

"I guess," said Hisame as he shrugged, "but, yeah. Sorry Mikai, but we have to get going. I have soccer and Lear has a date so we'll stop by tomorrow."

Mikai turned and looked at Lear.

"With who?"

"Elleiie."

"Oh, the girl from the restaurant."

Lear nodded and kissed Mikai on the forehead,

"See you soon okay?"

Mikai nodded and watched the two boys exit the room. He sighed deeply and grabbed the pile of work Daisuke had brought him earlier.

"Might as well," he said to himself. He opened up the folder and on the top of the pile of work was a sticky note,

Mikai –

Hey, uh…sorry you ended up in here…

if you need anything here's my cell

so don't hesitate to call.

000-000-0000

Mikai looked at the note then ripped it off and stuck it harshly on the table beside him. What the hell was Daisuke's problem? The guy was a total ass to him and now he's acting as if they were brothers or best buds. Mikai heard the door click open. He looked up to see the doctor from earlier that morning,

"Hello again. How are you feeling?" Mikai shrugged as he browsed the papers in the manila folder on his lap,

"Fine I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

Mikai nodded. Of course he was hungry. It was 4:00 and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"Alright I'll have the nurse bring you some dinner."

"Can you have them bring me a pencil as well?" The doctor smiled,

"Of course." Then he left. Mikai began to wonder just what the heck he was going to do in the next few weeks besides eating, sleeping, and studying. The door clicked open once again and the nurse pushed the door open with his back. He turned around with a large tray of food. He looked up to greet Mikai but froze,

"Mikai…?"

Mikai blinked as he stared at the tall, fit boy wondering how he knew his name. Then his eyes widened,

"Nora?" he asked in disbelief. Nora rushed over and set the food down on the table next to Mikai's bed. He then quickly pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Nora, what are you doing here?" Mikai asked.

"I could be asking the same of you!"

"Why didn't you write, or call, or anything?" Mikai asked him quietly. Nora was quiet,

"I didn't know if you'd moved or if you even remembered me or wanted to hear from me at all…"

"When did you get back?" Nora hesitated,

"A year ago."

"A year ago?" Mikai all but yelled. Nora winced and nodded. Mikai stared at him but Nora couldn't meet his gaze.

"Geez," said Mikai as he shook his head, "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry," Nora told him, "really."

There was a long silence before Mikai spoke,

"It's fine as long as you promise to spend time with me to make up for all these years." How could Mikai not forgive his first love and best friend? Nora glowed as a voice came on the intercom,

_"Nora, Nora. Please see Dr. Ono. Nora please see Dr. Ono."_

Nora hopped up,

"Hey, I've got to go but I'll come see you when I get off work okay?" He gave a wave and was off. After he was gone, Mikai let a grin creep onto his face. Finally something good! He could stand three weeks in the hospital if Nora was there. No problem.

* * *

Well, this is getting worse and worse as time goes by...maybe chapter 6 will be better......

-Mike


End file.
